


my whole body is reacting (in bed)

by LegitimatelyLiteral



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimatelyLiteral/pseuds/LegitimatelyLiteral
Summary: mark lacks tact and the other members don’t appreciate this





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love markjae and also this prompt murdered me but i had to write it even if i CAN'T WRITE SMUT
> 
> prompt: Mark / Youngjae » Don’t make a sound

“Shh,” Mark whispers after a particularly loud moan from Youngjae. He looks up from where his face is hovering above the elastic of Youngjae’s boxers. Youngjae, chest heaving, lifts his head and meets Mark’s eyes, and even with the dim lighting Mark can see his pupils are blown. Mark can’t help a smirk, and the whimper it earns him makes something spark inside him that he hopes doesn’t cross his features. It must, though, because Youngjae groans and drops his head back down, covering his face with both hands.

“Control your face, hyung, _please_ ,” he says, muffled into his hands.

Mark giggles. “Keep it down, then, or you’ll wake the others. Or worse – Coco.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae whines, as Mark giggles again because Youngjae is most definitely reliving the horror that was earlier when they asked Jackson if he could take Coco for the night. Which would have been fine, because Jackson is normally oblivious to everything, but Bambam overheard and gave them a sly look. Then, of course, immediately hollered to Yugyeom about Mark and Youngjae’s illicit plans while Jackson looked confused holding a happy Coco with one hand and Jinyoung shouted from across the dorm telling them to use protection.

Mark had been beyond glad that Jaebum had already passed out, because if there’s anyone that doesn’t want to hear about Youngjae’s sexual life, it is Older Brother himself.

“I know you’re a screamer, Youngjae,” Mark whispers into Youngjae’s navel, and suppresses another smirk at the feel of Youngjae’s shiver under his lips, “which I enjoy immensely, but it would not be as appreciated by the other members.”

Youngjae hums something unintelligible, and Mark figures that is as much coherency as he can expect from him when Mark is so close to his crotch with his mouth. Mark has always been more about action than words, anyway, so without further ado, he goes down on his boyfriend like he’s a goddamn lollipop.

Youngjae tries very hard to keep quiet, fails spectacularly, but Mark is proud (of himself for causing it or of Youngjae for at least attempting silence, no one can be sure), even if every other member glares at the pair of them for the following week straight. Except Jackson, who keeps giving them thumbs up, and Yugyeom, who can’t look either of them in the eye (especially Youngjae) for at least three days. Jaebum only glares at Mark.

Mark has no regrets. Youngjae is mortified and won’t let Mark near him after dark for a while (it only lasts two days). Mark’s only comment when the subject is brought up is, “well he _is_ the power vocal,” which makes Youngjae blush to the tips of his ears and the other members groan so Mark considers it a win/win.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! an actual line in the word document is 'forgive me lord for i have sinned'


End file.
